


Home

by ProtectionSquad



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: (in fires), Angst, Blushing Klaus, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, He doesn’t even realize poor dude, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making A Candle Out Of An Orange, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Duncan, We Die Like Parents, and cuddle, because why not, i love these boys, so i must make them suffer, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectionSquad/pseuds/ProtectionSquad
Summary: No matter how many times they are separated, Duncan is determined to come back home.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, implied Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I hope you enjoy anyway!

The Baudelaires were starting to warm up to life at Prufrock Preparatory School. Yes, Carmelita Spats was a nightmare. And sure, the small shack full of crabs and dripping with unpleasant green was hard to sleep in, but they were alive and they were together. Count Olaf hadn’t shown his face yet, although if their past experiences were anything to go by, that might not last. But due to the vice principal’s face recognition technology, they allowed themselves to hope for some peace.

And then there were the Quagmires.  
Bright, friendly, and wonderfully familiar, Isadora and Duncan were as much of a solace for the Baudelaires as they themselves were to the two triplets.  
They found comfort in the similar tragedies that had befallen them both, and the thought that maybe they weren’t so alone after all.

One particular night, Duncan and Klaus were in the library. It was outside of the singular hour they were allowed, but they were both feeling desperate for the stable feeling of reading in a library, for the calm amidst the storm that was their lives.

Now, they were curled up behind a shelf together lest someone come in, a small candle their only source of light. Violet’s teacher (Mrs. Trout? Ms. Salmon?) had dropped a box of matches, and they had made a makeshift candle out of an orange peel and oil, a trick Klaus had read about. They found both the supplies in the school kitchen. They were both huddled close to the candle, so the light would let them read. Inadvertently, they had snuggled close together, but neither of them minded. In fact, they were both enjoying each other’s warmth.

Duncan leaned into his newfound friend’s side, resting his head on the taller boy’s chest. Klaus instinctively wrapped an arm around him. They stayed like this for a while, and Duncan has forsaken his book in favor of peering into Klaus’s eyes with something akin to curiosity. If the Baudalaire noticed, he said nothing. Then Duncan spoke.  
“Hey, Klaus?”  
The boy hummed in acknowledgement to being addressed, checking what page he was on and closing the book.  
“Even though… even though our houses are destroyed, I think you are my home.”  
There was something so simple, yet so innocent and heartfelt about the statement that made Klaus’s heart skip a beat. All at once, he noticed the proximity of their faces, and he turned red. Scrambling for something to say at the moment, anything, Klaus heard himself speak, rushed and breathless.  
“Yeah? How so?”  
“I can’t put it into words. It’s a feeling. You feel like home.”  
Matter-of-fact. That was that. And for weeks, months, years later Klaus would remember that moment and smile, the moment he found a new home.

_And then promptly lost it. Lost him._

The sight of their only friends being violently ripped from them made Klaus want to cry, to scream, to do anything. But what was there to be done? Count Olaf got away. He always got away. The sheer helplessness was the worst part, that he had to watch, stand there and watch, as the car drove away.

“VFD…VFD!”

At that moment, Klaus hated the mysterious VFD. He hated Count Olaf and he hated his henchmen, he hated the Vice Principal, he hated the world, he hated everything. He hated himself for doing nothing. Most of all, he hated fate, which taunted him with the promise of safety only to rip it away from him, or to kidnap it and drive away with it.

…

Klaus watched Duncan and Isadora climb the ladder, his heart sunk as he realized that Violet, Sunny, and himself wouldn’t be able to make it on the Self-Sustaining Mobile Air Home with the Quagmires. And as they floated away to promised safety, tears blurred his vision of the two waving. They had dared to hope that they could stay together at last, but no. Of course, that would be too good to be true.  
“Klaus!”  
Duncan called from amidst the chaos, his voice shaky.  
“Klaus, I promise I’ll find you again. No matter how long it takes. I’ll… I’ll come home.”  
But not all promises can be kept, so Klaus never allowed the possibility that he would see the other again. No, Duncan was safer away from the chaos and misery, even if that meant letting go. 

… 

The Island was a sanctuary, and for the first time the Baudelaire siblings allowed themselves to feel at peace. But as relieved as they were about not being constantly hunted down anymore, there was something missing.  
“You miss them, don’t you?” Violet inquired one day, watching her brother stare wistfully out the window.  
  
“Always.” Klaus replied without thinking.  
  
“I miss them too.” Violet joined Klaus where he was sitting. “Every second. Quigley, Isadora and Duncan… but there’s little chance they can find us here. My only wish is that they find each other.”  


As she said that, a loud crashing noise came from outside. Sunny, who had a view of the front of the house where the crash was coming from, let out a gasp.  
“S.S.M.A.H.”  


The two older Baudelaires looked at each other.  
_“Self-Sustaining Mobile Air Home.”_ Violet whispered, and ran to the front door, Klaus following suit.  
Indeed, among all the piles of stuff, there was a familiar contraption, and emerging from it was a familiar set of triplets. 

Duncan and Klaus locked eyes for a second, and the world stood still. Then, simultaneously, they both ran forward. The embrace was the only thing that had felt right since that night at Prufrock Preparatory School, almost a year ago. Both of them were sobbing, shaking. 

In the corner of his eye, Klaus could see Violet hugging Quigley, then Isadora, But that didn’t matter to him right now. All that mattered was the boy in his arms, the boy who could challenge the brightest star in the sky, the boy who he had let fall from his grasp. The boy who he would never let go of again.

And as they looked back at each other, overwhelming love in both of their eyes, something they never understood before, Duncan smiled. His cheeks were wet with tears and his mouth wobbled as he spoke. “I’m finally back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome, as well as any other kind of comment. You can also give me a prompt and I’ll try to write it! Thank you for reading (for some reason) and have a great day.


End file.
